Love Hina : Guyver
by Deaths-Head
Summary: Guyver IV is revealed, but who is wearing the maronesilver bio booster armour? R&R please. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Love Hina : Guyver

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Same with the Guyver, that's owned by Yoshiki Takaya and Hidetoshi Omori. 

****

**********************************************

**__**

Hidden away, within Mount Minikame :

Sitting in his chair, Doctor Balcus, one of the twelve Zoalords, the leaders of the Chronos Corporation, studied the information being showed to him. The accursed _Guyvers_ had once again thwarted his attempts to capture them. What made him so mad, was that one of the _Guyver's, Guyver III_, had been one of the most promising candidates to ever enter Chronos. Agito Makashima, the son of the former head of Chronos Japan, Genzo Makashima. Add with him, the accursed _Guyver 1_, Sho Fukamachi, and this new Zoalord with them, and Balcus wasn't in a happy mood.

It was then hes glanced at a report in front of him. It was from one of the digs Chronos was funding in the Parakelse Island chain, off the coast of Japan. Apparently, another _Guyver_ unit had been uncovered, and this one looked as if it was in perfect condition, not like the unit Agent Lisker had been foolish enough to bond with. Balcus snorted. Lisker was a idiot with delusions of grandeur. He thought once he became _Guyver II_, he'd be able to defeat Fukamachi, and retrieve the first unit.

This was good news. With a _Guyver_ of their own, Chronos could hunt down _Guyver's I and III_ with ease. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Soon Makashima, Fukamachi. Soon, your end will come."

Balcus's laughter echoed throughout the secret base.

****

**********************************************

**__**

At Narita International Airport :

Seta Noriyasa smiled as he saw Haruka waiting for him. His trip to Parakelse this time had been very fruitful, and he hoped his artifacts hadn't been stuffed around by the airline baggage handlers, like they were last time. He was also, thankful that he was back here in Japan. Those other archaeologists from that weird corporation had given him the creeps. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts, he forgot to introduce Haruka to the young girl with him.

Haruka puffed on her cigarette, then spoke. 

"Who's this Seta? A little young for you isn't she?"

Seta woke from his daydreaming and looked at the girl with him. He then grinned at Haruka.

"This is Nyamo. She was my assistant on the dig, and when it finished, she wanted to come back with me." He paused "I think she wants to see everyone at the Hinata again."

Haruka sighed.

"Whatever." She faced Nyamo, and spoke in English to the girl "_Welcome to Japan, Nyamo. I'm Haruka._"

Nyamo smiled nervously, while Seta looked at Haruka, a bemused look on his face.

"I never knew you could speak English Haruka."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Seta. That was one of them."

Seta sighed, as he picked his luggage off of the carousel, and placed it on the trolley. Then, he, Haruka and Nyamo left the airport.

However, as they were leaving, a blue and silver truck had pulled up and the front of the airport, and a group of men escorted one man, carrying a small refrigerated briefcase. The man climbed into the back of the truck, as did his escort, and the truck drove off.

Unfortunately for both the man in the truck and for Seta, both of their cases had gotten mixed up. The man had Seta's case, which contained a couple of frozen blood and cell samples. The one Seta had, had the device the Chronos corporation, and Balcus were waiting for. 

Inside the case, was a fully functioning _Guyver_ unit.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Alright, this is my first ever _Guyver_ fanfic. And it's just getting started, yes? R&R please.

****

**********************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Love Hina : Guyver

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Same with the Guyver, that's owned by Yoshiki Takaya and Hidetoshi Omori. 

****

**********************************************

**__**

At the Hinata Sou :

Keitaro Urashima sighed as he stretched his arms. Finally being accepted into Toudai, he had to stuff it up, by breaking his leg. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Soon, Naru would be back from her trip to Kyoto. As soon as he thought of Naru, his feelings raced. Naru. Naru Narusegawa. He had finally gotten the courage to confess his true feelings for her, and was still waiting for her to respond. Still, he had waited over a year for this moment. He could wait a little more.

Tama flew into his room, circled him, then flew out the door. Keitaro, using his crutches managed to get to the top of the stairs, and saw his old part time job employer, Seta was back. He also noticed Nyamo as well.

"Seta, when did you get back? Hi Nyamo."

Nyamo smiled at Keitaro, whilst Seta looked up from the case he had in his hands.

"Oh, hey part-timer! How's your leg?"

Keitaro managed to get down the stairs in one piece and approached Seta, Haruka and Nyamo.

"As good as can be expected I guess. I mean, I _was_ crushed by the big onion on top of Toudai."

Seta laughed.

"I heard of that. However, I didn't know the student injured was you. Should've guessed it was though."

Haruka looked at Seta.

"Seta, what's with the case? You seem upset about it."

Seta looked back at Haruka, then at the case.

"I think my luggage got mixed up at the airport. This is _not_ my case."

Nyamo looked at Seta and spoke a few words in English to him, in which he nodded his response to.

"You're probably right." He switched back top Japanese "The dig I was at, there was another group there as well. They were rather.....distasteful....towards myself and everyone else there."

Keitaro spoke.

"Distasteful? What do you mean?"

Before Seta could respond, Sarah came running down the stairs at full speed and jumped into Seta's arms.

"DADDY!!"

Seta smiled, his worries forgotten as he looked at Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, I hope you've been a good girl for Keitaro while I was gone."

Sarah smiled.

"I have been Daddy."

Then, Motoko, Kitsune, Su and Shinobu walked down into the living area, each of them greeting Seta. Seta nodded in acknowledgment.

Keitaro cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Uhh, Seta? That other group?"

Seta frowned.

"Yeah. Them."

He looked at the case before him. He was afraid to open it. Motoko sensed his apprehension.

"Excuse me Seta. Does the contents of that case unnerve you?"

"Hmm? Well, yes it does Motoko. I have no idea what's in here, and I don't really want to find out either."

Haruka looked at Seta, and saw something she has never seen before in his eyes. Fear.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Inside Chronos headquarters :

The fallen body of the courier had already decomposed to nothingness. Balcus was furious. The one device Chronos was searching the globe for, and now having found it, it had been mixed up thanks to airline bungling. He pressed a button.

"Send me Ghom!"

He waited.

The door to his chamber opened and it walked a tall fair haired man. He looked like a normal human, but within he was something else. Just like the late Aptom, Ghom had the ability to transmutate into multiple Zoanoid forms. However, he wasn't as complete as Aptom had been, and was still undergoing the final adjustments. Ghom walked forward, then fell to one knee in front of Balcus, head bowed.

"My Lord."

"Ghom, I have a mission of the utmost importance for you to accomplish. You will take a unit of Zoanoids, and head to this location." On the screen behind Balcus, appeared a picture of the Hinata Sou.

Ghom studied the screen and nodded. Balcus continued.

"At this location, you will find this man, and retrieve from him, the refrigerated case in his possession."

The image on the screen disappeared to be replaced by a picture of Seta Noriyasa. Ghom nodded once again.

"One other thing, we know the _Guyvers_ are somewhere near there. Therefore, use the _normal_ troops. We cannot afford to lose you...." Balcus smiled _Not yet, anyway._

Ghom bowed his head once again.

"I shall not fail thee Lord Balcus. And if the _Guyvers_ interfere..." Ghom's right arm transmutated into a virbration blade, like the former Hyper Zoanoid, Thancrus. 

Balcus smiled.

"Remember, the case is more important. Everything else....."

Ghom smiled.

"As you command."

Ghom bowed, then left the chamber, as Balcus turned in his chair and studied the picture of Seta.

_Does this puny _human_ think he can escape my clutches? He will learn the folly of his ways. And if the _Guyvers_ interfere....So much the better._

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -Hmmm, so what do you think? At the moment, this is just the initial first contact if you will. I still haven't decided which member of the Hinata Sou will become _Guyver IV_, Any suggestions and reasons for those suggestions, would be greatly appreciated. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

Love Hina : Guyver

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Same with the Guyver, that's owned by Yoshiki Takaya and Hidetoshi Omori. 

****

**********************************************

**__**

Later that night at the train station in Hinata :

Naru Narusegawa stepped off the train and smiled. It was good to be home again. During her trip to Kyoto, for a class at Toudai, she found herself reflecting on Keitaro's confession to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. She didn't hate him, but she didn't know if she loved him. She sighed, and shook her head. Better to think about that after a nice dip in the Hot Springs. 

Naru turned and headed down the trail leading back to the Hinata Sou. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts, she failed to notice the presence of Kentaro Sakata.

"Naru! Dear, sweet, lovely, Naru."

Naru grimaced as she turned and faced Kentaro.

"Oh....Hi Kentaro...."

Kentaro Sakata, her former manager in her short lived music career, walked up to her.

"Naru, how was your trip?"

"Oh, it was...fun...Kentaro."

"Yes, I suppose it was probably boring, without me along. Still, shall I escort you back to your humble abode?" he then added "Or would you perhaps like to join me for a early dinner?"

Naru smiled nervously.

"Uh, thanks Kentaro, but I really need to get back home. I'm tired and all I want to do is get some sleep."

Kentaro nodded.

"I understand. Not only with your train trip, but to be in my presence is rather _exhausting_. Very well, I shall escort you home. Perhaps tomorrow night we could have dinner, together."

Naru groaned and headed down the path, with Kentaro following.

In the shadows behind them, two figures stirred. One of them, a slightly tall man, with long hair watched Naru and Kentaro walk off.

"We had better keep an eye on them. According to our source, the archaeologist from that dig in the Parakelse Islands, is staying where that woman is heading."

His companion, slightly smaller than his companion, short haired man nodded in agreement.

"Your right. And if the source was correct, and Chronos knows what we do, we can expect an attack soon, maybe even tonight."

"You're right. Let's follow and wait near the archaeologist. I have a feeling Chronos _will_ attack tonight."

The two men disappeared into the shadows.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Back at the Hinata Sou :

Motoko and Shinobu were out the front of the Hinata Sou, Shinobu gathering herbs from the herb garden she had planted and Motoko was practising her sword techniques, when Naru stepped on the top step leading to the Hinata Sou. Naru smiled.

"Motoko! Shinobu!"

Both Motoko and Shinobu turned and smiled when they saw Naru. However, a frown appeared on Motoko's face as she saw Kentaro step up next to Naru.

Naru faced Kentaro.

"Thank you for the escort Kentaro, but I believe you've accomplished your job now."

Kentaro smiled at her.

"Dear Naru, think nothing of it. I was just doing my duty as a gentleman."

Motoko snorted at that.

"Gentleman, Kentaro. You? Keitaro is more of a gentleman than you!"

Kentaro looked at the Samurai.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Naru spoke to Kentaro.

"You'd better leave Kentaro. Or would you rather to be sent flying again?"

Kentaro's face paled, then he nodded.

"Very well, I shall leave you now Naru. I hope you'll have a good night, and pleasant dreams."

Kentaro looked at Motoko once more, then left in a hurry. Motoko and Naru waited until Kentaro was gone, before laughing. Naru looked at Motoko.

"Thanks Motoko."

Motoko smiled.

"No problem. Glad to be of help."

Shinobu approached Naru.

"Naru, how was your trip?"

Naru smiled.

"Good. Exhausting, but good. And don't worry, I brought back souvenirs."

Shinobu blushed.

"Oh, well...." she looked at Naru "Are you hungry? I can make something for you."

Naru nodded.

"I am a bit hungry. After the train trip, and then having to deal with Kentaro." Naru smiled "I'll have a dip in the Hot Springs first, then a bite to eat."

Shinobu nodded.

"Ok, I'll get to work."

Shinobu hurried inside, leaving Motoko and Naru alone out the front. Motoko shivered slightly, then looked down the steps leading to the road. Naru looked at her.

"Motoko? Is something wrong?"

Motoko narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

Naru nodded, then walked inside. Motoko stood outside for a few more minutes, then headed inside as well.

Meanwhile, Kentaro was walking back to his apartment, whistling happily to himself. He was thinking of how he was going to woo Naru, to have her by his side. As he walked along the path, he smiled to himself.

"Soon Naru, you will be mine. And then, we'll be sooooo happy together." 

Kentaro grinned and walked around the corner, only to jump out of the way of a blue and silver van which sped past. Kentaro glared at it.

"Crazy driver!! Nowadays, they give driver's licenses to anyone these days."

Kentaro stood up and dusted himself off, before continuing to his place.

****

**********************************************

**__**

Death's Head -I really don't like Kentaro Sakata. However I have.......plans......for him. Yesssss, plans.....BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Love Hina : Guyver

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Same with the Guyver, that's owned by Yoshiki Takaya and Hidetoshi Omori. 

****

**********************************************

__

In the woods near the Hinata Sou :

The two shadows who trailed Naru and Kentaro, were sitting in a tree overlooking both the Hinata Sou and the stairs leading to it. The smaller one spoke to his companion.

"What about the woods behind us. Knowing Chronos like we do, we can expect them to come through the wood. Shouldn't we be watching out there as well?"

His companion shook his head.

"Even if Chronos does come through the wood, the only main way into this building is either by the front entrance or the rear. I'll move to cover the rear entrance momentarily."

The first one nodded.

"Alright. I have a feeling, we're gonna have to...."

The second looked at the first.

"Yes. Whenever we fight Zoanoids...."

With that said, the second headed off, through the trees. The first sat on the branch, and sighed. He was about to head over to his point, when he felt the presence.

"They're here. Zoanoids."

****

**********************************************

__

Inside the Hinata Sou :

Seta yawned. Keitaro had organised a room to be set aside for him, and Seta was grateful. Normally, he would've found a room at a motel somewhere, or if Haruka was feeling generous, she sometimes allowed him to stay in the spare room above the Hinata Hiza. Still, Seta couldn't complain. 

It was then he glanced at the case on the bench and frowned once again. He walked over to it, his hand starting to reach for it, when he stopped.

"No. I shouldn't open it."

He turned away from the case and looked out the window.

"After all that's happened to me, it's good to be able to relax." He yawned again, and then he saw movement from the corner of his eye "What the?"

As he looked at the spot he saw the movement, he found nothing. Still, he had a feeling something was not right. He stared at the area one more time, then shut the windows. However, had Seta focused his eyes more, he would've seen the eight men wearing blue and silver trim jumpsuits, complete with silver helmet. One of them spoke into the microphone in his helmet.

"Ghom, we're within sight of the target. Request permission to transmutate and attack."

Back in the truck, Ghom looked at the scanners. According to them, there was no activity to indicate they had been spotted and even better, no indication of _Guyver I _or_ Guyver III_ anyway nearby. He spoke into the microphone. 

"Transmutate, and destroy every living thing in that building, but remember, I want that case undamaged!"

The first smiled.

"Of course Ghom." He deactivated the microphone, then looked at his men "Transmutation!"

The men smiled and removed their helmets. Their bodies changed, bursting through their uniforms. Two of them became big green skinned monsters, horns jutting from their forehead and chins. They had become Gregoyle's – The most powerful of the normal Zoanoids. Four others became purple haired monsters, with big ears and eyes. They were called Ramochi's. The final two became Vamore's. Slightly weaker than the Ramochi's, they compensated for that weakness with two powerful Bio Blasters mounted on their shoulders.

The lead Vamore looked at his troops.

"Remember our orders. Retrieve the case, destroy everyone in the building."

One of the Gregoyle's smiled.

"Good. I've been waiting to cause some damage, and now I get to enjoy myself."

The eight Zoanoids made their way through the brush, when the lead Vamore halted.

"We split up." He looked at the other Vamore "Take a Gregoyle and two Ramochi's and head around the back. The rest of us will attack from the front."

The other Vamore smiled, then lead the three Zoanoids assigned to him, around the back of the Hinata Sou.

The Gregoyle with the first group spoke to the leader.

"We attack....."

The lead Vamore stood up, his shoulder cannons open and powering up. 

****

**********************************************

__

At that exact moment, in the Hot Springs :

Naru was relaxing in the Hot Springs. After her trip, it was good to relax, to unwind. And the hot springs helped to refresh her body as well as mind. She closed her eyes and slipped under the surface of the water. As she surfaced she sighed. She didn't want to get out of the Hot Spring, but she didn't want to stay there and pass out. As she moved to pick up her towel, an explosion struck the front of the Hinata.

"What the?"

Naru hurriedly wrapped the towel around her body, and was about to make her way inside, when another explosion sounded and pieces of debris rained down into the Hot Springs, including a blasted case, which slammed into the ground, it's contents being thrown across the ground, narrowly missing hitting Naru. Motoko, Kitsune, Keitaro and the others hurried out to the Hot Springs. Keitaro saw Naru crouched on the floor, her gaze on the object which came flying from the case. Keitaro was making his way towards her, when Motoko pointed and called out.

"Look!"

Keitaro followed her gaze and saw the object glowing on the ground.

Inside, Seta ran down the stairs, as another beam of energy slammed into the building. He fell down hard, then looked out the door. His eyes widened as he saw the creatures approaching.

"I...I don't believe it!" Seta gasped.

However, before the creatures could enter, Seta heard someone shout out, then a burst of light shone on the monsters illuminating the creatures even more.

"Oh my god." Seta whispered.

At the rear of the Hinata Sou, the Vamore in charge was about to attack when, one of the Ramochi's was cut down from behind. The Vamore turned.

"Who...." the Vamore's eyes widened "_Guyver III_!!!"

The dark _Guyver, Guyver III_, stood behind them, the vibration blades in it's arm's fully extended. _Guyver III_ walked towards the Zoanoids.

"Tell me, why is Chronos interested in a girl's dormitory? Is it because of Balcus's interest in young women's lingerie perhaps?"

The Gregoyle snarled and charged, only to have it's head taken off by the _Guyver's _pressure cannon. The Ramochi backed away, while the Vamore turned opened fire with it's shoulder cannons. _Guyver III_ dodged the attack as a beam of energy lanced out from the laser shooter in it's forehead, and slammed directly between the Vamore's eyes. The Vamore fell to the ground, it's body already starting to decompose.

As _Guyver III_ stepped forward, a scream echoed from the Hinata Sou's Hot Springs. Within the _Guyver III_ armour, Agito Makashima sensed the activation of another _Guyver_. He spoke telepathically, to _Guyver I_, Sho Fukamachi.

_Sho, another _Guyver _has been awakened!_

Out the front of the Hinata Sou, _Guyver I_, had already slain the Gregoyle and the Ramochi's, leaving only the Vamore. Sho shook his head.

_I know Agito. But who activated it? The archaeologist?_

Agito smiled behind his helm.

_No. This person is young. I think we should fall back, and see how this new _Guyver_ will handle these two Zoanoids._

Sho glared at the Vamore before him.

_Agito! You don't mean that!?!_

_Listen carefully to me Sho. For all we know, this new _Guyver_ could be just like _Guyver II_. Besides, I'm going to find this team's leader. I'll leave you here to assist the new _Guyver._ I shall return momentarily._

__

Guyver III, leaped into the sky, leaving the Ramochi looking around. Then it turned and charged towards the back wall of the Hinata Sou. The wall which surrounded the Hot Springs. The wall separating the Zoanoid from the new _Guyver_.

****

**********************************************

__

Death's Head -A cliffhanger. Don't you love them? HAH! Personally I hate cliffhangers, but I'm forced to leave it as one, because I still haven't figured out WHO of the following Hinata Sou residents to bestow the _Guyver_ on, and before anyone suggest Keitaro, I'll tell you WHY I'm not giving him the _Guyver._ Look at the other _Guyvers_, they are all men. So, I think a change is in order, and a female _Guyver_ should appear. Therefore, either Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama are eligible to become _Guyver IV_. Why just them? Think about it, they're the only females, at this point, at the Hinata Sou, who are violent or have training. Therefore one of them MUST become _Guyver IV_. Any suggestions would be grateful, and if you can give me reasons as to why you think your suggestion should become the fourth _Guyver_ as well. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hina : Guyver

**********************************************

Death's Head - I don't own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does. Same with the Guyver, that's owned by Yoshiki Takaya and Hidetoshi Omori. 

**********************************************

Near the Hot Springs :

The area was covered in a fine mist, generated by the heat from the hot springs, as Keitaro groaned and pulled himself to his feet. Kitsune and the others were lying sprawled over the area, knocked unconcious by another blast on the building. However, even in his dazed condition, he still managed to cry out, as he saw a monster appear over the wall, landing with a thud in what remained of the hot spring.

Before he could do anything, it had lumbered over to him, grabbing him by the throat.

"Where is it? Where is the Guyver unit!"

Keitaro, eyes wide with fear, looked at the creature.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please, let me go!"

The Zoanoid snarled and was about to throw Keitaro to the ground, when a strong voice called out.

"Let Keitaro go demon!"

The Zoanoid looked over at the human female, wearing the garb of a samurai, sword drawn and facing him. The Zoanoid laughed.

"And what are you going to do with that little pigsticker? Try and hurt me with it?"

Motoko answered by unleashing one of her air strike moves on the Zoanoid. However, the Zoanoid moved quicker than Motoko had aniticipated, and she was caught unaware as the Zoanoid's claws, slashed into her back, sending her flying forwards into Keitaro. The Zoanoid laughed.

"Fools! No one can beat me! Especially not ones as weak as you are!"

Before anything else could be said, a beam of light came out of the mist, cutting deep into the Zoanoid's left arm, spilling blood.

The Zoanoid screamed and faced the mist.

"RRRAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! WHO DARES?!?!"

Keitaro followed the gaze of the Zoanoid, and saw a dark shape moving towards them.

"Uh-oh."

The shape stepped forward, revealed an armoured bipedal creature, very different from the Zoanoid. This one, had marone armour over it, with what looked like silver cabling underneath. On each forearm, were two sharp looking protubrances. The face of the creature, had what looked like a sort of respirator type device built into the helmet. But it was the silver orb in the forehead area, which drew Keitaro's attention the most. However, before Keitaro could continue his observation, the Zoanoid charged the armoured one.

Both creatures fell into the mist, and Keitaro could hear the Zoanoid's cries as it was fighting the other. Motoko groaned and Keitaro looked at her wounds. Kitsune had managed to get the others away from the area, and had come back to help Keitaro.

"C'mon Keitaro. We need to get out of here, now!"

Keitaro nodded, then looked around for Naru.

"But where's Naru?"

Kitsune shook her head.

"I don't know. I think Su and Shinobu dragged her inside. Now move!"

Before the three could move, the Zoanoid slammed into the ground five feet from them, blood pouring from it's many wounds. The Zoanoid staggered back to it's feet, and reached for Kitsune, intending to use her as a shield. However, the armoured figure, flew out of the mist and tore the Zoanoid's arm off. Kitsune, Keitaro and a groggy Motoko looked on as they saw the arm fall to the ground and decompose to nothingness.

The armoured figure glared at the Zoanoid and kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying across the area into the back wall, where it fell to the ground. The armoured one stood in front of the three housemates, and opened it's chest plate. Inside, two orbs glowed with gathering energy, as the Zoanoid staggered to it's feet for another all out attack. However, it never got the chance, as the energy within the armoured one's chest had reached it's full power output, and as Keitaro and the others watched, a blast of energy lanced out, slamming into the Zoanoid, not only destroying it completely, but also blasting a hole on the fence and blasting a path through to the forest behind the Hinata Sou.

No sooner had the blast finished, the chest plate closed and the armoured one looked at Keitaro.

"Talk about unwanted houseguests."

Keitaro looked at Kitsune, then Motoko, then at the armoured figure. 

"Uhhh...."

The armoured figure laughed.

"What's wrong Keitaro? You look like your looking at a monster? Do I really look that fearsome to you?"

Kitsune spoke, hesitantly.

"It... can't be... It... can't..."

The figure shrugged.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here with you lot, but I just got home, so I want to finish my bath, have a bite to eat and then go to bed."

Keitaro pointed to the surface of the hot springs.

"Look at what you are!"

The figure looked and saw it's reflection.

"Wha... What has happened... What is this?" the figure tried to remove the armour on it's arm "It's not coming off! How do I get it off!"

A voice spoke from the ruined wall.

"Send the Guyver armour away, by concentrating and asking it to leave."

The figure whirled and face the two men standing there.

"And who are you?"

The long haired one dipped his head.

"My name is Agito Makashima. My companion is Sho Fukamachi. We are like you, wielders of the Guyver ."

The figure stepped back, still trying to take the armour off.

"It's not coming off.. AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!" As the figure screamed, the armour instantly detached itself and disappeared in a flash of light behind it's host.

Keitaro got to his feet and hobbled over to the trembling figure.

"Easy, you're here with friends, ok?"

The figure turned her tear stained face to Keitaro.

"What's happening to me? Keitaro, tell me what's going on!"

Agito spoke again.

"What has happened, is you have bonded with a piece of alien bio armour. Your life before this moment, ceases to exist. From now on, you are a Guyver ."

Sho looked at her.

"Just like us, Naru Narusegawa."

**********************************************

Death's Head - I apologise about the lateness of an update to this story. Been very, very, VERY busy with three other projects I have on this site, and this one more or less got lost on my hard drive. In any event, here's another chapter, and no surprises at who has become Guyver IV. To all Kanako fans, don't worry, she'll be appearing either in the next chapter or one afterwards, and she's going to have a surprise of her own. R&R please. 


	6. Message

Love Hina :Guyver  
  
************************************************  
  
Death's Head - Normally, this would be where you'd find my disclaimer, saying I don't own Love Hina or Guyver, as they are owned by their respective creators. All I own, are the original characters in this story.  
  
However, I have decided to discontinue this story. Due to a lot of reasons, writer's block and such, but mainly to the fact, that this story is heading down the path a lot of other stories have headed, down the road to nothingness. It's just not proceeding how I wanted it to, so I'm pulling the plug on it now, before I stuff it up, big time.  
  
To those of you who have reviewed this story, thanks. To my beta readers, thank you for all the input. Thanks also to my long suffering girlfriend, for putting up with my insanity, during the time I've spent writing this.  
  
In all, thanks to everyone.  
  
-Death's Head, October, 2003. 


End file.
